1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile operating environment, and more particularly, to overlay networks such as structured overlay networks.
2. Background
An overlay network is a virtual network of nodes and logical links that is built on top of an existing network. Examples of an overlay network include, but are not limited to, the Internet, Chord, Content Addressable Network (CAN), Pastry, and Viceroy.
Some overlay networks are organized based on an identifier space, such that a node can determine its position in the overlay network based on its node identifier, such as an IP address.
Further, some overlay networks can store a portion of overlay network data, called a partition, so as to distribute the data across the network to increase network efficiency in storage and retrieval of the data.
Typically, when a node desires to join an overlay network, the node connects to the overlay network, including neighbor overlay network nodes, via a single interface.
This single interface connection creates a problem for the overlay network and the node if the interface goes down or the connectivity of the node to the network changes. Also, this single interface connection creates a similar problem for the overlay network and the node if the node intends to use another interface, such as to realize a lower subscription cost, reduced power consumption or performance increases. Such a change to another interface causes the node to have to rejoin the overlay and to re-establish the overlay connections. Further, the disconnection of the single interface increases overhead for the overlay network, as the data needs to be redistributed and other neighbor connections need to be established.